


赤·金（一）

by Haruharuyan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruharuyan/pseuds/Haruharuyan
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	赤·金（一）

赤·金（一）

#小學生文筆  
#古風  
#私設如山  
#錯的都是我

人們都說北邊竹林有蛇精。

人們也說北邊竹林住了個美人，總穿着一襲紅衣，沒有多餘的飾物；只是美人身上有一樣東西比任何珠寶都奪目，就是他脖子上總纏住一條金黃色的蛇。

金希澈真身是一條赤練蛇，修練了三百多年終於化成人形。定居在這竹林之前，金希澈曾經四處遊歷，機緣巧合之下在蛇販子手中看中了一條黃金蟒，他便救下牠並給牠起名“金鈡云”。從此金希澈便帶着這條小蛇一起修練。

這天，金希澈正在房中小盹，從外邊回來的金鈡云一下便盤上了金希澈的腰。

「嘶，蛇是冷血動物你知不知道？這樣出其不意纏在我身上會冷到我的！」金希澈一把抓住金鈡云的尾巴。

「哥，你不也是條蛇嗎？」無視金希澈的抗拒，金鈡云三份二的蛇身已經貼在金希澈的胸膛上。

「可我已經修練成人身，我是有體温的，否則你才不會有事無事都想鑽我身邊取暖。」看着伏在胸口的小蛇，金希澈放棄了掙扎，雙手都懷抱在胸前把牠捂暖。

「哥，剛才我在湖邊看見一男一女在互相咬對方的嘴唇，他們是在打架嗎？人也可以用牙齒灌毒嗎？」

「不是，他們是喜歡對方才會那樣做，那叫做親吻。」

聽金希澈解釋完，金鈡云蛇腹一滑，蛇嘴就蹭上了金希澈的嘴唇。

「呀，你想把我毒死嗎？」

「我是喜歡哥才咬你的嘴唇！」

「傻瓜！哥也喜歡你，你聽話乖乖修練人身，哥便可以帶你去玩好玩的，吃好吃的，好不好？」金希澈一下一下撫着蛇身說。

「可是如果我修出來的人身不像哥一樣漂亮呢？哥還喜歡我嗎？」

「傻瓜，哪有蛇精不漂亮的？況且你什麼樣子哥都喜歡。」

相安無事的又過了一百年，金鈡云的蛇身已褪了一層又一層的蛇皮。

「哥，我覺得我好像差不多練成人身了，可是我身體好難受...」

「鈡云，別怕！哥陪着你。」

看着金鈡云不斷扭着蛇腰磨來磨去，金希澈說不出的心痛，可這是修練必經之苦難，他只可以向他身上不斷澆上浸了夜香花的冷水，希望可以減輕他的痛苦。金希澈想起家中藏着一棵天山雪蓮，那是之前在千里之外的狐族好友送過來，一直打算等金鈡云修好人身才一起服用的；可是現在金鈡云痛苦的模樣讓金希澈心都亂了，唯有藥石亂投什麼都試一試。  
等到金希澈翻箱倒篋把雪蓮找出來時，躺椅上的小蛇已不見了，變成了一個赤條條的男子。躺椅上的人微絲細眼、有氣無力的，手手腳腳都軟軟的垂在身旁。

「哥，我漂亮嗎？」

「嗯，我們鈡云最漂亮了！這種時候還想着這些東西，鈡云就是個漂亮的傻瓜！」  
金希澈所言一點不假，剛化人形的金鈡云保留着蛇的媚態。沒有了鱗片的他，皮膚還是光滑得像絲綢，四肢纖纖，腰身也是柔軟的。巴掌大的小臉配上尖尖的下巴，五官倒不像金希澈那種張揚的艷麗，只是他那勾人的丹鳳眼也足夠亂人心神。

「那我現在可以親你了嗎？希澈哥？」

聽着金鈡云軟軟的聲音，金希澈怕不是有幾百年道行都已經撲了上去。可是他深知道這小蛇才剛化形，那經得起折騰，所以只把準備好的衣服幫他穿上，輕輕在他唇上落下一吻。

「云兒別急！你早晚都會是哥的人，現在先好好休息，等你復原之後再說。」

剛化了人形沒幾天的金鈡云還未習慣使用四肢，尤其雙腿根本支撐不了身體的重量，金希澈看着人形的小蛇依然像條蛇一樣在地下蠕動就生氣。

「呀，你小子還不快站起來？你這樣哥哪能帶你出去玩？」

「哥，你騙人！之前說過等我化成人形就讓我咬你嘴唇，但你現在天天只管要我學這學那。以前我還可以日日夜夜纏在你身上，晚上也可以睡在你旁邊取暖，現在卻要我自己一條蛇睡一張床，冷死我了！！！」

金鈡云當然不知道其實金希澈忍得多辛苦，明明每晚都想把小蛇壓在身下，卻偏偏要費盡九牛二虎之力把金鈡云這塊貼身膏藥撕下來。誰叫他是自己的心頭肉呢？唯有等金鈡云習慣練成的身體，才可以承受得了自己的火熱。

「云兒，你的人身未穩我才會放過你這些天，之後就算你求我我也會一天不落地要你。乖，聽哥的話，站起來。」說着便抱住金鈡云的腰身把人扶起。金鈡云那會放過這樣的機會，立即把手腳都纏上金希澈，惹得人全身血液都滾盪起來。金希澈知道身上的小妖必需要嘗點甜頭才會乖乖聽話，唯有摟過他的脖子深深的吻了下去。  
一吻之下金鈡云就情動了，不單止喘不過氣連尾巴都現了出來。

「哥，我還想要...」

「你看你！蛇尾都出來，要什麼要，還不快快給我把尾巴收回去！」  
金希澈重重的拍了金鈡云的屁股一下，蛇尾才慢慢變回一雙腿。「哥答應你，你勤力練習的話，我每天都吻你，好不好？」

撩人而不自知的小妖精伏在金希澈肩上，用軟軟糯糯的聲音在他耳邊輕輕的說：「哥，你不可以騙我啊～」

除了學站學行，金鈡云還要學習使用他剛擁有的雙手。金希澈要手把手的教他如何把衣服一件一件穿上，而不是像蛇一樣把身體四肢鑽進去。金希澈站在他身後，把人抱在懷中示範如何繫好衣帶。

「嘻，哥你把我弄得好癢～」

也不知道是因為耳邊的呵氣，還是不經意被擦過的小紅豆，又或者是因為不留心而被捏了腰，總之金鈡云渾身酥軟，像一團糯米糕一樣挨到金希澈身上。

「云兒，你專心點！哥等下還要教你寫字呢！」

「欸？不要。哥你是把筆藏在衣服下面嗎？硌得我腰都痛了。」

「傻瓜，你有見過這樣粗的筆杆嗎？遲些哥會用它來讓你舒服的。來！快站好！」

金希澈真覺得化了人形的金鈡云是上天給他的考驗，這段時間教小蛇學做人好幾次都差點教到床上去。只是等都等了幾百年，難道還等不了多幾天？想到之後和小蛇可以恩恩愛愛的百年千年，勒緊褲帶也要忍下去。

經過七七四十九日的練習，金鈡云終於可以站得直直的頂天立地像個人；當然他還得到了四十九個晚上的獎勵之吻，除了間中幾次金鈡云吻着吻着又顯露尾巴或舌頭分叉，金希澈基本上每次都把人吻得發軟才分開。

「云兒，明天我帶你到城裡遊玩好不好？假如你可以全日維持人形的話，晚上就給你一個大獎勵！」金希澈一邊撓着金鈡云的髮絲，一邊替仍在喘着的懷中人順氣。事實上想要大獎勵的不止金鈡云，每晚吻到情動時就要放開，可真的苦了金希澈，等一下還要去浴池用夜香花水澆熄自己體內的躁動。

看着懷中人悄然入睡，金希澈便動身前往浴池舒解自己的火熱。然而今天晚上小蛇並沒有真的睡着，經過四十多天的訓練，他早已懂得調整氣息讓自己看起來就像在睡夢中一樣平穩。金鈡云知道每天晚上金希澈離開自己房間之後都沒有回房休息，反而去了浴池浸浴，還在裡面發出奇怪的低吼聲。金鈡云懷疑他哥是不是有隱疾，還是身體有什麼地方受傷了，怕自己擔心所以不肯坦誠相待，所以決定今晚偷偷潛入浴池觀察。

金希澈把身上衣物褪去之後就立即跳入浴池，用熟悉的手法安撫自己的滾盪，渾然不覺金鈡云已在身後蛇行而至。

「哥，你是哪裡不舒服嗎？」

正值重要的時刻，耳邊忽然傳來的聲音嚇得金希澈差點把自己的都捏斷。

「哎西！云兒，你知道蛇膽多珍貴嗎？你想把哥的膽都嚇破嗎？」

被金希澈一吼，金鈡云就委屈了：「嚶...我不過是擔心你...哥晚上不睡覺在這裡做什麼？」

「唉，哥就是睡不着，你這樣我就更睡不着了。」眼前就是金鈡云紅噗噗的臉，剛散開的心火又聚在一處。

「哥睡不着，那我來陪哥～」金鈡云也脫光了跳進浴池，還手腳並用纏上金希澈。

「云兒吶，哥該拿你怎麼辦？」金希澈的手撫上搭在腰上那滑溜溜的腿。

「哥想怎麼辦就怎麼辦，我都依哥的～」金鈡云就埋在金希澈的肩上撒嬌。

早一天遲一天氣也沒什麼大分別，金希澈舔着金鈡云的耳廓，鼻息把人兒全身的骨頭都呼得酥軟。「那如果哥要吃了你呢？」

「那我便讓哥吃了我...嗯...好癢～」

「好，哥今晚就吃了你！」

浴池變成了一池春水，池中的鴛鴦上上下下的起伏，濺起一圈圈的漣漪。  
金鈡云這才知道每天晚上金希澈的低吼聲的由來，可這晚發出更多聲音的卻是自己。時而嬌喘，時而浪叫；一會兒說不，一會兒說要。金鈡云被頂撞得都忘了自己是人身還是蛇身，只覺全身上下都與池中春水混為一體，任金希澈把自己翻來覆去。

幾個時辰的顛鸞倒鳳終於把金希澈積存多日的火都洩個遍，只是小蛇的雙腿就軟得像褪下來的蛇皮。

於是原本出城遊玩的計劃就泡湯了。

TBC


End file.
